


We Are Forever

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love poem of Buffy & Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Forever

I cry when she cries,  
I am in agony when he is.

My heart aches for her when we're not together,  
I long for him even in my dreams.

We are forever.  
We are eternity.  
We are always.  
Never shall we part.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
